kekuatan dan tugas
by namikaze uzumaki kun
Summary: naruto diberi tugas oleh kami-sama apakah dia berhasil menjalankan tugasnya? WARN:GODLIKE!NARU,GODLY!NARU(maybe)
1. tugas dan awal dari segalanya

disclaimer:masashi kishimoto

pairing:naruXyugitoXfuu

NORMAL POV

Di suatu desa terlihat seorang anak yang berlari menghindari berbagai serangan mulai dari shuriken,kunai,pisau dapur sampai tusuk gigi pun dilempar anak itu berciri berambut pirang memiliki tanda lahir berbentuk kumis kucing ya dia adalah naruto uzumaki

"apa, salahku?" Ucap Naruto

"apa katamu monster 'apa salahku' salahmu adalah membunuh keluarga ku"ucap salah seorang warga sambil melempar batu

dia berlari sampai masuk shi no mori atau hutan kematianterlihat para warga pun ketakutan dan akhirnya salah seorang warga berucap "hei, semua kita biarkan saja anak itu" kata orang itu

"ya,biarkan saja dia mati disana dimakan hewan buas"kata yang lain

"Ya, sudah kita pulang saja" kata yang pertama

"Hai '" kata semuanya

[SHI NO MORI]

NARUTO POV

"Hah hah hah hah capek selalu dikejar warga apa salah ku sebenarnya" kataku sebelum kegelapan menyelimuti penglihatan ku

[Mindscape]

"Di mana, ini apa aku sudah mati" ucapku sambil melihat keseliling yang seperti gorong-gorong

"AKHIRNYA, KAU DATANG gaki" sebuah suara terdengar menggema diruangan ini

"Siapa, dimana kau tunjukan wujudmu" ucapku

"DISINI, gaki" ucap suara itu

Akupun berbalik terlihat oleh mataku jeruji besi dengan kertas bertulis 'fuin' akhirnya aku melihat sepasang bola mata berwarna ruby dengan pupil vertical dan Sembilan ekor berwarna merah keorangenan

"siapa,kau?"tanyaku sedikit takut

"**AKU ADALAH Kyuubi**" ucapnya mengaku bernama Kyuubi

"apa,kau KYUUBI pantas saja aku disebut monster tapi mereka adalah monster sesungguhnya karna tanpaku berarti konoha tinggal tanah"ucapku

"**KAU,BENAR GAKI TAPI AKU MINTA MAAF KARNA AKU KAU DISEBUT MONSTER,GOMEN GAKI**"ucap kyuubi

"tak apa kyuubi-san aku sudah memaafkanmu tapi apakah kamu mau berteman denganku "ucapku

'**HM,ANAK YANG MENARIK**'batin kyuubi sambil menyeringai naruto yang melihatnya jadi takut dan merinding

"**APA KAU YAKIN GAKI? AKU,INI MONSTER YANG HANYA BERISI KEBENCIAN** "ucap kyuubi dan naruto tanpa ragu menjawab"AKU yakin karna walau kau berisi kebencian akau benar benar akan menghapusnya dengan cinta dan kasih sayang "ucapku bersungguh sungguh dan kembali kyuubi membatin'**SUNGGUH,MENARIK**'batin kyuubi sambil menambah panjang seringainya dan naruto bertambah takut "hei,kyuu ini dimana ya?"ucapku polos sampai kyuubi terjungkal karna aku baru sadar "**ini di mindscapemu atau alam bawah sadarmu baka-gaki**"ucap kyuubi marah dan hanya dijawab "OH"

"hei,nak kemari"ucap seseorang tiba-tiba aku menoleh dan menemukan seseorang berbaju putih berambut putih memiliki bola yang banyak yang melayang mata berwarna ungu berbentuk riak air tanduk dan mata atau symbol diatas jidatnya dan membawa tongkat berwarna hitam berbentuk bulat bercincin banyak diatas bulan sabit dibawah aku menoleh ke kyuubi dan dia terlihat kaget "**KAU BUKANNYA SUDAH MATI KAKEK TUA**"ucap kyuubi tiba tiba

"Yo, kurama lama tidak bertemu dan apa itu cara menyambut orang yang baru dating dan lama tidak betemu, hm?" Ucap dia "ji-san siapa kok bisa di sini?" Ucapku polos karna ini mindscapeku "oh, aku Hagoromo ootsuki atau yang dikenal dengan nama rikudo sennin aku disini diutus kami-sama melatihmu dan kamu diberi tugas oleh kami-sama menciptakan perdamaian maka dari itu aku disini dan kamu diberi salam oleh orang tuamu katanya cepat lah menjadi kuat "ucapnya yang mengaku bernama Hagoromo atau rikudo sennin" jadi ji-san kenal orang tuaku siapa mereka? apa mereka tidak menyangiku? kenapa mereka tidak datang pada saat aku dipukuli? hiks kenapa? Hiks kenapa hidupku menyedihkan hiks hiks? "ucapku sambil terisak" ya, aku kenal mereka mereka adalah yondaime hokage, kiroi senko , minato Namikaze ibu khusina uzumaki Akai Chishio no. Habanero mereka mati karna melindungi jadi mereka sangat menyayangimu dan sebenarnya kamu reinkarnasi anakku ashura jadi kau bisa panggil aku tou-san dan nanti kau akan bertemu dengan reinkarnasi indra yang bernama sasuke uchiha dan dia nanti akan diliputi oleh kegelapan hati untuk membunuh kakaknya karna uchiha akan melakukan kudeta dan uchiha dibantai jadi bantu dia keluar dari kebencian dan untuk latihan kita latihan selama 10 tahun, 10 tahun disini sama dengan 10 hari di dunia nyata "ucapnya sekaligus terangnya panjang lebar aku hanya mampu mengangguk kayak guguk * ditampol

"**Ufufufufufufufu kau nanti akan berlatih bersamaku juga gaki**" ucap kyuubi tiba tiba karna diabaikan aku meneguk ludah dan berkeringat dingin sambil membatin 'ini menyeramkan!'

"sebelum kau menjalani latihan aku akan menceritakan tentang orang tuamu"ucap 'tou-san' rikudo

*udah sendiri lah males nulis *taboked

"hiks jadi,begitu sungguh mengharukan dan menyedihkan"ucapku

"nah kurama jadi kau tidak perlu meminta maaf lagi karna itu bukan kesalahanmu karna kau di kendalikan"ucapku

**"ya,gaki tapi sejak kapan kau memangil nama asliku?"**ucap kyuubi

"entah"jawabku yang bikin disekitar sweatdrop

"ok,sebaiknya kita mulai latihan sekarang"ucap 'tou-san'

[MINDSCAPE OFF]

"hei,inu itu naruto cepat angkat dia dan bawa kerumah sakit!"ucap salah satu anbu bercode neko

"hai"ucap inu

[HOKAGE TOWER]

didalam gedung terlihat kakek tua yang diketahui bernama hiruzen sarutobi atau sandaime hokage yang sibuk baca icha icha paradise by jiraya BOOF tiba tiba ada kepulan asap dan munculah anbu bercode neko hiruzen cepat cepat menyembunyikan buku nista nya dan kembali tenang sebelum bilang "ada apa neko?"dengan nada penasaran sedikit marah

neko menjawab"saya bersama inu,menemukan naruto pingsan di shi no mori dalam keadaan kritis dan sedang dibawa inu kerumah sakit hokage-sama"

'naruto'batin hiruzen khawatir karna naruto sudah dianggap cucu sendiri

"cepat antar aku kerumah sakit,neko"ucap hiruzen tegas campur khawatir

"hai,hokage-sama"jawab neko

[RUMAH SAKIT]

hiruzen berlari keruang naruto tanpa meperdulikan sapaan para warga yang menyapa di rumah sakit 'naruto'batin hiruzen

[KAMAR NARUTO]

tampak disana seorang dokter bersama hiruzen "ada apa hokage-sama?"ucap sang dokter "bagaimana keadaan naruto dok?"ucap hiruzen "naruto diperkirakan sembuh sepuluh hari karna kondisi yang lumayan kritis"jawab sang dokter "oh,syukurlah"ucap hiruzen lega "saya,permisi dulu dok masih banyak dokumen yang harus di tanda tangani selamat siang"ucap hiruzen seraya shunshin

"fufufufufufufufufu,ini menarik"kata seseorang yang mengintip perbincangan tadi

TBC

maaf kalau ada kesalahan karna saya author baru jadi mohon dengan sangat review yang beisi kritik,flame,saran atau apapun saya terima dan mohon maaf karna mainstream untuk flame gunakan bahasa sopan dan tunjukan dimana saya salahnya akhir kata review please!


	2. ACADEMY

disclaimer:masashi kishimoto

genre:adventure

pair:narutoXyugitoXfu

STORY READY

[MINDSCAPE:ON]

Setelah sepuluh tahun berlatih akhirnya naruto melakukan latihan terakhirnya yaitu melawan hagoromo sendiri

"naruto,kamu akan melakukan latihan terakhir apa kamu siap"ucap hagoromo

"hai"ucap naruto sambil mengeluarkan kunai lalu berlari ke sang sennin hagoromo

TRANK suara kunai berbenturan dengan tongkat hagoromo,naruto yang melihat usahanya gagal lalu membuat insou "katon:goka mekkakyu"teriak naruto sembari menyemburkan api berintensitas tinggi ke hagoromo "doton:doryu joheki"ucap hagoromo sambil mengehentakan tangannya ketanah untuk menahan serangan naruto,naruto yang melihat hagoromo menahan serangannya mengambil kunai bersegel bermata tiga yaitu kunai hiraishin,kunai tersebut dilempar kehagoromo yang lengah SRIIIIIING naruto menghilang dalam kilatan kuning hagoromo yang melihatnya melebarkan matanya saat melihat lehernya dikunci kunai "menyerah?"Tanya naruto tetap menahan kunai di leher sang sennin 'tidak ada pilihan'batin hagoromo "shinra tensei"seru hagoromo dan tiba-tiba ada dorongan gravitasi tak kasat mata "sudah,naruto kita akhiri saja ini"ucap hagoromo

"naruto,sepertinya saatnya kita berpisah aku punya hadiah untukmu pertama gulungan ini"ucap hagoromo sambil menyerahkan sebuah gulungan"ini,untuk apa?"tanya naruto ke hagoromo"itu untuk mengikat semua bijuu untuk jadi kuchiyoshemu,hadiah yang kedua ini"ucap hagoromo sambil melakukan insou dan meletakan tangan ke mata naruto"apa,yang kau rasakan?"Tanya hagoromo kepada naruto "aku,dapat melihat chakra dan merasakan kekuatan yang hebat"jelas naruto "kau,telah kuberi rinnegan dan aku berpesan agar kau tidak terlalu bergantung pada rinnegan dan ini jubah untukmu"ucap hagoromo sambil menyerahkan jubahnya"dan aku berpesan agar gunakanlah kekuatanmu sebaik-baiknya dan perdamaian hanya dapat diperoleh dengan cinta dan kasih sayang sayonara naruto"ucap hagoromo dengan cahaya yang menyelimutinya dan akhirnya menghilang dalam kumpulan cahaya

"ah,ayah sudah pergi ya?"Tanya seseorang dibelakang naruto,naruto reflex menoleh dan terlihat remaja memakai beju seperti hagoromo rambut di ikat oleh kain

"siapa,kamu?"Tanya naruto

"oh,ya lupa namaku ashura reinkarnasiku"ucap orang yang mengaku bernama ashura

"kenapa,kamu bisa ada disini?atau kamu disuruh kami-sama untuk mengawasiku"Tanya naruto

"ya,bisa dibilang begitu sih"jawab ashura asal-asalan dengan nada malas

"aku akan membantumu dan mulai sekarang aku tinggal disini"lanjut ashura

"sekarang,kau keluarlah banyak yang khawatir di luar"perintah ashura

"hai"jawab naruto "tapi,bagaimana keluar dari sini?"Tanya naruto

"Tanya kurama sana"seru ashura

"woy,rubah pemalas bangun!"teriak naruto pas di telinga kurama,kurama tersentak bangun dan meregangkan tubuhnya **"ada apa gaki kau mengganggu tidurku gaki**"sembur kurama pada naruto. naruto hanya menjawab"bagaimana cara keluar dari sini aku Tanya ashura dia bilang harus Tanya kamu rubah pemalas"jawab naruto,kurama yang mendengar nama ashura melihat keseliling dan menemukan orang yang di maksud naruto tadi "**woy,ashura kenapa kau** **disini,pertama ayahmu sekarang kamu?**"Tanya kurama bingung karena melihat ashura disini "di suruh kami-sama **untuk** menjaga dia"ucap ashura sambil menunjuk naruto,yang ditunjuk hanya mampu cengo dengan mulut menganga lebar dan kurama hanya mampu ber-oh-ria "woy,rubah pemalas jawab pertanyan ku yang tadi bagaimana cara keluar dari sini!"teriak naruto karena di cuekin "pertanyaan yang mana"ucap kurama memasang wajah bingung "**oh,yang tadi caranya kau tinggal konsentrasi"lanjut kurama "sekarang pergi sana gaki aku mau tidur dan ganti latar mindscapenya**"perintah kurama yang hanya di jawab "ok ok"oleh naruto sambil menjentikan jari dan latar berubah jadi padang rumput setelah itu naruto berkonsenterasi dan mulai menghilang perlahan

[DUNIA NYATA:RUMAH SAKIT]

"engh,dimana aku?"Tanya naruto sambil melakukan peregangan karena terlalu lama tidur/pingsan tampak ruang berwarna putih dengan bau obat-obatan 'oh,di rumah sakit'batin naruto baru sadar "naruto,kau sudah sadar"ucap seseorang berambut putih,berjanggut putih berjubah putih merah ya dia adalah "jiji,aku sudah sadar"jawab naruto pada seseorang yang ternyata hiruzen sarutobi,sandaime hokage "baguslah,naruto mulai besok kau masuk akademi uang dan peralatan sudah aku siapkan dating ke akademi jam delapan"ucap hiruzen

"hai"ucap naruto "aku,pergi dulu naruto"ucap hiruzen menghilang menggunakan shunshin

"mending pulang deh"ucap naruto sambil berjalan karena kalau menggunakan shunshin/hiraishin memakan cakra dan ingin menghirup udara segar

[APARTEMEN NARUTO]

Terlihat di sebuah apartemen seorang anak berambut pirang ya dia naruto yang sedang mengambil handuk untuk mandi setelah mandi dia makan ramen instan seperti biasa "SLURP,ahh ramen memang enak"kata naruto setelah makan ramen dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju futon untuk tidur

KE ESOKAN HARINYA

"engh,jam berapa sekarang"kata naruto sambil melihat jam dan terlihat sekarang jam 7:45 naruto masih mengerjapkan mata dan akhirnya "AHHHH,aku terlambat"naruto berlari ke kamar mandi sekedar cuci muka mengambil baju dan meamakainya dan terlihat naruto memakai baju hitam berkerah tinggi,memakai celana standar ANBU,dan sepatu standar shinobi

Naruto berlari dan tidak menghiraukan umpatan,tatapan tajam warga yang ditujukan kepadanya

"ah,aku lupa kenapa tidak pakai shunshin petir saja"kata naruto dan naruto tiba-tiba menghilang meninggalkan kilatan kuning dan orang yang kebinggungan

[ACADEMY]

Terlihat didepan pintu ruang guru kilatan kuning dan muncul naruto dalam kilatan itu dan naruto masuk kedalam,didalam hanya ada guru dengan rumbut di ikat keatas dan luka di hidung

"ah,permisi saya murid baru disini"kata naruto kepada orang yang ada didepanya "oh kau murid baru itu uzumaki-san perkenalkan saya umino iruka saya guru pembimbing anda"ucap iruka sekaligus memperkenalkan diri "mari,ikuti saya"lanjut iruka sambil berjalan ke kelas yang di ikuti naruto

{ACADEMY CLASSROOM]

"naruto-san tunggu disini nanti masuk setelah saya panggil"perintah iruka

Iruka mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum berteriak"DIAM"perintah iruka brteriak

"baik,minna hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru,naruto-san silahkan masuk"perintah iruka kemudian terlihat seorang anak berambut pirang,memakai baju hitam kerah tinggi,celana standar ANBU,sepatu standar shinobi

"naruto-san perkenalkan dirimu"perintah iruka

"namaku uzumaki naruto"perkenalan naruto sukses bikin sweatdrop satu kelas

"ya sudah kamu duduk di sebelah hyuuga-san,hyuuga-san angkat tanganmu agar naruto-san bisa duduk"perntah iruka kepada dua orang yang disebut namanya sang hyuugapun wajahnya memerah karna disebut namanya,namun naruto hanya berjalan santai sang hyyga yang limbung mau pingsan pun hampir di tangkap aburame yang ada di sebelahnya tapi kalah cepat oleh naruto semua yang melihat kaget karena jarak naruto ke sang hyuuga cukup jauh,,naruto membawa sang hyuuga kembali ke bangku.

"hai,namaku naruto"ucap naruto

"hai namaku hinata senang berkenalan denganmu"kata hinata terbata

"hai,namaku inuzuka kiba,yang makan namanya chouji,orang yang misterius berjaket shino aburame,yang tidur nara shikamaru,yang diam aja berambt pantat ayam namanya uchiha sasuke"ucap kiba tiba-tiba

"senang berkenalan denganmu"ucap naruto

"ya,nanti saja perkenalannya sekarang kita mulai pelajaran sejarah dunia shnobi"ucap iruka

SKIP TIME

"ah,latihan saja di hutan kematian"ucap naruto karena bosan lalu narutopun membuat insou dan"hiraishin no jutsu" SRIIING naruto menhilang dengan kilatan kuning

[SHI NO MORI]

"tajuu kagebunshin no jutsu"ucap naruto setelah sampai lalu keluar seratus bunshin yang masing-masing 25 bunshin latihan satu elemen

SKIP TIME

Naruto yang kelelahan karena berlatih control cakra pun memutuskan jalan kaki ditengah jalan naruto mampir ke kedai teuchi ramen

"paman,ramen jumbo sepuluh jumbo"teriak naruto

"baik"ucap teuchi didapur "ini pesanannya naruto"ucap teuchi setelah ramennya jadi

"terima kasih paman uangnya ditaruh dimeja"ucap naruto

Narutopun pulang ke apartemennya

[APARTEMEN]

"tadaima"teriak naruto namun tidak ada yang menyahut narutopun mandi,menggelar futon dan tertidur dan tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi besok

_TBC_

yo yang nunggu author newbie ini thanks ya untuk masalah panggilan apa aja boleh yang penting jangan pakai sufix -senpai,-chan akhir kata review please


	3. UJIAN KENAIKAN DAN PERKENALAN

DISCLAIMER:MASASHI KISHIMOTO

PAIRING:naruXyugitoXfuu

warning:bahasa tidak baku,ooc,ada bagian canon,GODLIKE!NARUGODLY!NARU(MAYBE),semua ootsuki chara keluar

SKIP TIME

[APARTEMEN]

Pagi yang indah dan cerah burung-burung beterbangan mencari makan untuk yang indah bukan?jawabannya ya sebelum

"GYA,AKU TERLAMBAT"sebuah suara teriakan yang memecah keheningan dan keindahan pagi itu. Sang pemilik suara teriakan itu sebut saja naruto lari dengan cepat menuju kamar mandi hanya sekedar cuci muka,ganti baju dan siap-siap naruto langsung lari ke academy karena saking terburu-burunya naruto tidak sadar kalau dia bisa shunshin(bener gak tulisannya?)naruto menepuk jidatnya keras-keras lalu berhenti berlari sambil bergumam"aduh,kenapa tidak pakai shunshin saja ya"dan langsung membuat insou

Wusshhh

Naruto hilang bersama dengan angin

[ACADEMY]

wussshhh

terlihat di belakang akademi hembusan angin yang menampakan naruto yang komat-kamit kira kira ini bunyinya"semoga tidak ada yang melihat"sambil berjalan kekelas naruto menghubungi ashura dan kurama 'ashura-nii,kurama menurut kalian aku boleh tidak menunjukan sedikit kekuatanku 'tanya naruto kepada bingung kenapanaruto memanggil ashura dengan sebutan kakak? Karena naruto yang meminta.'**TERSERAH KAU LAH GAKI**"jawab sebuah suara serak yang diketahui milik kurama,'terserah kau saja lah otoutou(bener gak?)'sebuah suara juga ikut menimpali dan akhirnya kita ketahui pemiliknya bernama ashura.'yosh,aku akan menggunakan 'sedikit' kekuatanku'seru naruto dalam batin,'tapi ingat naruto jangan berlebihan dan jangan pakai SS-SSS element ninjutsu ok'ingat ashura 'ok nii-san'sahut naruto

[IN CLASS]

Sreetttt

Pintu terbuka dan nampak naruto yang masuk tanpa peduli cemooh dan bisik-bisik seperti "pssstt,lihat itu si siluman aku yakin pasti dia tidak bisa"bisk salah seorang murid yang masih kedengaran naruto naruto lalu duduk dan menunggu iruka,sang sensei mereka masuk dalam tenang naruto menyeringai yang bikin ngeri

Srreeettt

Pintu terbuka lagi dan nampak lah iruka,sang sensei yang melihat raut wajah muridnya ada yang tegang,malas,datar,bahkan tertidur,tapi iruka menemukan seringai ganjil yang diperlihatkan naruto tapi tidak dia perdulikan,setelah member sepatah kata pengantar murid-murid digiring ke lapangan

[TRAINING FIELD]

Ujian yang di ujikan adalah melempar shuriken dan kunai masing-masing 10 buah,melakukan henge,kawarimi,dan membuat bunshin,dan membuat sebuah jutsu dan hampir semua murid bisa tiba saat naruto banyak yang menyumpahinya tidak bisa dan sebagainya tapi naruto tidak ambil pusing malah naruto maju dengan PD yang tinggi naruto mengambil sepuluh kunai dan hasilnya menancap semua begitupun dengan shuriken,melakukan henge dengan sempurna dan tanpa celah,melakukan mizu kawarimi,dan membuat moku bunshin yang sukses membuat semua juri shok karena naruto bisa mizu kawarimi dan moku bunshin saatnya membuat sebuah jutsu sambil membuat insou naruto berucap"maaf,ya lapangan akan 'sedikit rusak"ucapan itu berbarengan dengan selesainya ia membuat insou telapak tangan di rapatkan lalu di buka terlihat kubus transparan "JINTON:GENKAI HAKURI NO JUTSU"teriak naruto sambil melepas jutsu ke salah satu pohon yang ada di situ tidak terjadi ledakan apapun yang terlihat hanya pohon yang suadah tidak ada di situ dan lagi-lagi membuat semua shok sekaligus ngeri "EHEM,ujian telah selesai kalian boleh pulang tapi besok dating lagi untuk pembagian kelompok "ucap iruka yang berhasil mengendalikan shoknya setelah itu murid-murid pulang kerumah masing-masing

[HOKAGE ROOM]

Iruka datang ke kantor hokage untuk menyerahkan hasil ujian

Tok tok tok

Iruka masuk setelah diperintah hiruzen,sang hokage meliha-lihat semua datanya setelah sampai di data naruto hiruzen terbelalak kaget karena naruto memakai mizu kawarimi,moku bunshin,dan jinton:genkai hakuri no jutsu yang notaben hanya bisa dipakai dua tsuchikage,muu dan onoki

HIRUZEN POV

'gila,ini pasti ada yang salah'batinku sambil melihat berulang kali data naruto yang bikin shok

"ada yang salah hokage-sama?"Tanya iruka yang ada di depanku aku berdehem sebelu bertanya "iruka apa ini tidak salah?"aku bertanya untuk kepastian "tidak,hokage-sama" jawaban iruka membuatku tambah shok 'minato,anakmu banyak membuatku hampir membuatku jantungan setiap hari'batinku sambil melihat wajah minato dipahatan patung wajah hokage "iruka,kamu boleh keluar sekarang"ucap atau lebih tepatnya perintahku tetap melihat keluar "hai"hanya itu jawaban iruka sebelum keluar

[NARUTO LOCATION:SHI NO MORI]

Terlihat naruto memasuki shi no mori atau hutan kematian setelah dirasa pas tempatnya naruto memaggil ashura untuk melatihnya

[MINDSCAPE:ON]

"ashura-nii bisa ajarkan aku kenjutsu dan taijutsu"pinta naruto kepada ashura

"bisa,buat dulu Satu kagebunshin"ucap ashura "hai"jawab naruto sebelum ke dunia nyata kembali

[MINDSCAPE:OFF]

"kage bunshin no jutsu" seru naruto

POOF

Terlihat gumpalan asap sabelum terlihat bunshin naruto yang di rasuki jiwa ashura dan terlihat mirip ashura "baiklah buat seratus bunshin lagi 50 masing-masing mendalami element dan 50 lagi dibagi dau yaitu dua puluh lima untuk taijutsu dan dua puluh lima lagi untuk kenjutsu dank au sendiri latih lah chakra control mengerti"jelas ashura

"hai"jawab naruto "tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu"seru naruto

POOF POOF POOF

Terlihat gumpalan asap dan setelah asap menghilang terlihat 100 bunshin naruto yang langsung menyebar

SKIP TIME

Terlihat naruto terbaring kelelahan di shi no mori setelah berlatih bersama ashura tadi naruto bangun dan membersihkan pakaiannya untuk pulang sebelum pulang dia mampir ke ichiraku ramen untuk makan karena dari pagi dia belum makan sama sekali di perjalanan naruto banyak ditatap benci terkadang pula dicaci,diejek,dsb tapi tidak di perdulikan sama sekali

[ICHIRAKU RAMEN]

Naruto masuk ke ichiraku ramen dan langsung memesan dengan berteriak "PAMAN RAMEN MISO UKURAN JUMBO 5" pesan naruto yang langsung dibalas "sebentar" oleh sang pemilik atau kita sebut saja teuchi "ini pesanannya,eh naruto bagaimana ujiannya?"Tanya teuchi yang dijawab "lancar,dan berhasl dengan mudah"

"SLURP SLURP SLURP HAA ramen memang enak"ucap naruto

"paman aku pulang dulu uangnya ada dimeja"seru naruto sambil melangkah keluar sebelum naruto pulang dia membeli pakaian di tokoh pakaian tentunya dengan henge sempurnanya narut membeli baju seperti milik ashura

SKIP TIME

Pagi-pagi sekali naruto melakukan pemanasan lari keliling konoha 10 kali,push up 1000 kali,sit up 500 kali,dan scot jump 250 kali setelahnya dia melakukan ritual paginya dan berangkat dengan shunshin

[ACADEMY]

SREEEKK

Pintu yang naruto buka berhasil membuat semua menoleh ke asal suara dan terlihat naruto dengan penampilan seperti ashura dengan tato kumis kucing atau apalah itu yang mulai menghilang yang bisa dibilang tampan yang sukses membuat semua orang terutama yang perempuan terpana dan berbisik 'apakah dia naruto?'mungkin tulah batin semua orang kiba yang melihat sahabatnya begitu langsung bertanya "apa itu kau naruto?"Tanya kiba yang dibalas dengusan dankekehan sebelum "ya ini aku naruto"jawab naruto dengan suara tenang yang medu dan ekpresi yang tenang seakan tidak mempunyai masalah apapun selang 2 menit naruto masuk iruka masuk dan munculah seseorang yang mempunyai luka yaitu iruka "diam anak-anak kalian lulus bagi yang belum mengambil hitae-ate silahkan ambil didepan dan sensei akan bacakan susunan teamnya"ucap iruka naruto yang belum mengambil hitae-ate mengambil di depan dan dipakinya di lengannya

SKIP TIME[susunan teamnya sama tapi sasuke diganti sai penjelasan lebih lanjut baca author note]

Sudah 3 jam naruto dan teamnya menunggu naruto masih dengan ekpresi tenang,sai dengan senyumnya,dan sakura dengan jidat lebarnya yang berkerut selang bebrapa menit munculah seseorang yang menggunakan masker hitae-ate yang dimiringkan masuk

"team 7 segera temui aku keatap!"seru orang itu yang menghilang dangan shunshin naruto yang melihatnya langsung menggunakan shunshin meninggalkan sakura yang melongo dan sai yang masih tersenyum

[ATAP AKADEMI]

Kakashi yang melihat kepulan asap dan pintu terbuka segera menutup novelnya

"oke,karena semua sudah berkumpul mari kita mulai acara pertama kita dengan perkenalan"ucap kakashi

"bagaimana,kalau sensei yang duluan"ucap sakura

"namaku hatake kakashi,kesukaan dan ketidak sukaan kalian tidak perlu tau,cita-cita belum terpikirkan"ucap kakashi memperkenalkan diri

'dia hanya member tau namanya saja'batin naruto dan sakura sweat drop sedangkan sai masih tersenyum walau terlihat sedikit sweat drop

"baiklah mulai dari kau pinky"perintah kakashi

"namaku haruno sakura,kesukaan belajar ninjutsu medis walau hanya dasarnya saja,ketidak sukaan banyak,cita-cita menjadi kunoichi yang hebat seperti tsunade-sama"ucap sakura berapi-api

"baiklah berikutnya kamu yang paki baju kurang bahan"perintah kakashi kepada sai

"namaku sai,kesukaan melukis,ketidak sukaan tidak ada,cita-cita belum ada"ucap sai dengan senyum menyebalkannya

"perkenalan yang lumayan walau sedikit meniru sensei,berikutnya yang berambut pirang"ucap kakashi

"namaku uzumaki naruto,kesukaan ramen dan perdamaian,ketidak sukaan penindasan,cita-cita menjadi penyelamat dunia"ucap naruto tenang

'menarik'batin kakashi

"baiklah besok berkumpul di training ground 7 kita akan melakukan survival test dan jangan sarapan"ucap kakashi yang langsung menghilang meninggalkan sakura yang ingin bertanya

"sampai jumpa besok"ucap naruto sebelum menghilang menggunakan shunshin petir yang meninggalkan kilatan kuning

_TBC_

hai kembali lagi di fic ini disini sasuke sudah bisa membangkitkan sharingan pada saat naruto masuk akademi tapi sasuke dibunuh danzo untuk diambil sharingannyaalasannya agar tidak diambil orang untuk urutan jutsu bisa dilihat dibawah

HAGOROMO:MENGAJARKAN NINJUTSU DASAR DAN NINJUTSU ELEMENT DAN CONTROL CAKRA

ASHURA:TAIJUTSU DAN KENJUSU+ASHURA MODE  
INDRA:DOUJUTSU DAN GENJUTSU+INDRA SUSANO'O  
HAMURA OOTSUKI:FUINJUTSU DAN CONTROL CAKRA YANG LEBIH PERFECT

KAGUYA:RUANG WAKTU DAN FINAL TEST

SENJUTSU:BIJUU SENJUTSU


	4. survival test

disclaimer:all naruto chara belong to masashi kishimoto

pair:naruXyugitoXfuu

warning:ooc,semi-canon,godlike!naru,godly!naru(maybe)

tidak suka tidak usah baca

STORY:START

SKIP TIME

[APARTEMEN]

di Pagi yang indah ini terlihat seorang anak berambut kuning,mempunyai tato/bekas luka seperti kumis kucing masih terlelap tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena sang anak atau yang kita kenal dengan nama naruto uzumaki membuka mata mengerjapakan mata beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya lalu langsung melakukan ritual paginya(red:mandi)setelah melakukan ritualnya naruto memakai baju yang kemarin yaitu baju seperti ashura setelah memakai baju naruto membuat ramen instant untuk sarapan karena merasa peringatan yang diberikan kakashi tidak masuk akal dan dia juga membuat beberapa onigiri untuk bekal yang akan dibawanya setelah selesai dia bergegas menuju training field 7 dengan santai dijalan naruto banyak mendapat tatapan benci,hinaan tapi itu semua dia abaikan

[TRAINING FIELD 7]

"aduh,kemana sih kakashi-sensei?"gerutu sakura sambil jalan mondar-mandir sementara sai hanya duduk sambil sambil membaca buku dengan tenang tanpa memerdulikan sakura tak lama kemudian muncul kepulan asap dan memerlihatkan seseorang dengan surai kuning jabrik

"yo"sapa orang bersurai kuning jabrik yang bernama narutoyang tidak tinggapi sakura dan sai hanya membalas dengan senyumnya karena naruto tau kakashi akan telat maka dia melakukan pemanasan tanpa perduli suara perut rekan setimnya

SKIP TIME

Sekarang jam sepuluh dan kakashi belum dating sementara naruto asik mincing

BOoff

Muncul kepulan asap setelah asap hilang terlihat seseorang berambut putih,bermasker dan sebelah matanya ditutup hitae-ate

"yo,minna maaf terlambat tadi dijalan ada nenek-nenek ingin menyeberang jalan karena sensei orang baik sensei bantu pada saat mau kesini ada kucing hitam karena ingin mengindari kesialan sensei memutar jalan dan berakhir di jalan bernama jalan kehidupan,ngomong-ngomong mana naruto?"Tanya kakashi tanpa memerdulikan sakura yang misuh-misuh gaje

"tuh lagi mancing"jawab sakura yang masih marah kepada kakashi,kakashi melihat kearah yang di tunjuk sakura dan langsung sweatdrop sendiri dengan kelakuan naruto dan naruto yang sudah tau ada kakashi langsung membuat bunshin menyuruhnya lanjut mancing

"yo,ero-sensei maaf ya keasikan mincing jadi ya gitu deh lanjut aja"jelas naruto

"he,naruto kok sensei di panggil ero-sensei sih apa sensei yang ganteng ini keliatan mesum"balas kakashi gak terima karena di panggil ero-sensei dan sedikit kadar narsis

"memang dan karena aku tidak sengaja membacanya ups"jelas naruto yang keceplosan

"hayo kamu mesum jugakan"balas kakashi sengit gak mau kalah

"aku kan gak sengaja daripada ero-sensei yang mengoleksi bukunya"balas naruto kakashi yang merasa terskak langsung pundung seketika

"sudah,sudah kapan kita mulainya nih"lerai sai dengan senyum yang minta di tonjok kakashi langsung bangkit dari pundungnya lalu menaruh jam di salah satu batang pohon yang ada dan menaruhcdua bell di sakunya

"baiklah,sensei jelaskan peraturanya disini ada dua bell tugas kalian adalah merebutnya jika salah satu dari kalian ada yang tidak dapat maka akan saya kembalikan ke akademi dan harus belajar kembali baiklah ujian dimulai!"seru kakashi semua yang mendengar langsung menghilang

'hm,mereka semua bagus dalam hal menyembunyikan chakra tapi aku tidak menemukan chakra naruto'batin kakashi kakashi lalu menghilang dengan shunshin menuju tempat sakura

[SAKURA PLACE]

Sakura sekarang ini sdang bersiaga sambil mencari kakashi sebelum tepukan dibahu membuat sakura menengok kebelakang dan tanpa sengaja melihat sharingan milik kakashi yang di beri genjutsu

[GENJUTSU KAKASHI]

Didalam genjutsu kakashi terlihat sakura yang dikepung oleh banyak hewan raksasa seperti hewan kuchiyose sakura yang belum menyadari kondisinya sekarang langsung mengambil kunai dan melesat menyerang hewan raksasa tersebut,pertarungan sengit pun terjadi sebelum

HAUP

Tangan dan kaki sakura digigit oleh dua hewan raksasa dan "KYAAAA" berteriak sebelum pingsan

[REAL WORLD]

"KYAAAA"kakashi yang mendengar sakura berteriak begitu jadi sweatdrop sendiri

'apa aku keterlaluan ya,ah gak deh perasaan kasih sakura genjutsu rank c didata sakura katanya ahli dibidang genjutsu apa datanya salah kali ya'batin kakashi bingung dengan data yang diberikan sandaime

"ah,lebih baik cari yang lain aja lah"ucap kakashi lebih kepada diri sendiri setelah itu kakashi mencari sai

[SAI PLACE]

Kini sai lagi bersembunyi di semak-semak seblu merasakan tepukan

"hai,sai menungguku"kata kakashi sambil memasang posisi siaga namun hanya dibalas senyum dan posisi siaga dengan tantonya "kita mulai saja kakashi-sensei"ucap sai sambil maju duluan

TRANKKK

Bunyi besi yang beradu sai menebas kearah kepala tapi dihindari dengan cara menunduk kakashi yang melihat celah pada kaki sai pun menendang kaki sai,sai yang menyadarinya pun melompat sai lalu mengambil gulungan kosong dari tempat penyimpanan senjatanya lalu melukis sesuatu kakashi yang melihat pun jadi curiga sai menggambar singa dengan cepat lalu membuat single insou

"ninpou"choju giga"setelah sai mengatakan itu gambar yang dibuat sai pun menjadi hidup dan menyerang kakashi,kakashi yang melihat serangan lalu membuat insou

"doton:doryuheki"kakashi berseru sambil menghentakan tangan ketanah dan terlihat dinding dari tanah berornamen kepala anjing 'jutsu apa itu'batin kakashi

Sai yang melihat serangannya gagal lalu membuat gambar ular dan burung terus terusan kakashi yang merasa terpojok lalu menggunakan kawarimi dan muncul dibawah tanah lalu menarik sai kebawah tanah

"ah,tinggal mencari naruto tapi dimana ya nruto"ucap kakashi mencari naruto sampai ke sungai di lapangan kakashi yang melihat seseorang bersurai kuning lagi mancing pun sweatdrop

'ahhh,muridku yang satu ini yang lain serius dia malah mincing udah dapat banyak lagi'batin kakashi sambil menghela napas naruto yang memang sudah merasakan chakra kakashi lalu berhenti sejenak dan membuat kagebunshin untuk menggantikannya memancing

"yo,ero sensei ayo kita mulai lama tau nunggu jadi mincing deh buat makan malam"ucap naruto kepada kakashi yang membuat kakashi kesal karena dipanggil ero-sensei lagi

"ya sudah ayo"kakashi lalu maju melancarkan pukulan kekepala naruto tapi naruto melompat kebelakang dan membuat kuda-kuda

"hachimon tonkou no jin:kaimon:KAI"ucap naruto membuka gerbang pertama hachimon kakashi yang melihatnya shok karena naruto memakai hachimon dan akhirnya memakai sharingan

Naruto lalu melesat kedepan dan meninju kakashi diperut kakashi yang belum siap lalu terpental naruto lalu membuat insou

"multiple element bunshin jutsu"setelah mengatakn itu lalu keluar bunshin dari banyak elemen yang menyerang kakashi moku bunshin naruto lalu membuat insou

"mokuton shicuro no jutsu"lalu keluar kayu dari dalam tanah yang membuat penjara kakashi yang melihat lalu melompat keluar sambil membuat insou

"katon:goukakyu no jutsu"kakashi menymburkan api yang membentuk bola api mmelihat itu mizu bunshin maju dan membuat insou

"suiton suijinheki"ucap MZB(mizu bunshin) naruto membuat dinding air kakashi yang merasa usahnya gagal lalu membuat percikan listrik

"raikiri"seru kakashi meusuk MZB naruto dan MZB kembali menjadi air,ration bunshin membuat insou dan

"ration:kuro pansa"keluar macan berwarna hitam yang menyerang kakashi dan kakashi hanya pasrah karena sudah terjerat dengan kayu

BZZZZT

Kakashi tersetrum dan pingsan naruto yang melihatnya langsung mengambil lonceng dan menghilangkan semua bunshinya lalu lanjut mincing

SKIP TIME

Kakashi bagun dan melihat semua muridnya berkumpul dan mencari loncengnya

"mencari ini sensei"ucap naruto memamerkan lonceng di tangannya

"ya dan mau kau apakan itu?"Tanya kakashi naruto lalu menyerahkan dua loncengnya kepada sai dan sakura

"loh kok dikasih ke mereka apakah tidak apa?"Tanya kakashi yang di stujui kedua orang yang diberinya

"tidak apa ero-sensei biarkan aku tidak lulus dan kembali ke akademi asal mereka yang lulus"terang naruto yang membuat seua yang ada tidak percaya terutama kakashi karena selama ini tidak ada yang begitu di timnya

Kakashi berusaha bangkit dan masih sedikit kesemutan efek terkena ration

"baiklah kalian semua ….."kakashi menggantung kalimatnya men=mbuat sakura deg-degan

"…..LULUS"lanjut kakashi yang membuat sakura kegirangan

"tim 7 besok berkumpul disini lagi kita akan menjalankan misi besok"ucap kakashi dan langsung menghilang dalam kepulan asap

"baiklah,sampai jumpa"ucap naruto menghilang dalam kobaran api

TBC

hai minna gomen karena terlambat update karena saya keseruan main game dan nonton anime Another dan saya disini menerangkan kenapa sasuke mati agar indra lebih gampang masuk kedalam cerita sekali lagi gomen kalau ada yang tidak suka akhir kata review,kritik,sarannya please

namikaze uzumaki kun:OUT


	5. PEMBERITAHUAN

PEMBERITAHUAN

MAAF MINNA  
UPDATE FIC KEKUATAN DAN TUGAS MUNGKIN AKAN SANGAT LAMA KARENA LAPTOP AUTHOR RUSAK DAN STRESS AKAN PELAJARAN SEKOLAH YANG MENGGUNAKAN KURIKULUM 2013 SEKALI LAGI SAYA MINTA MAAF


End file.
